Mon Maître ,Mon Grand Bélier, Mon Amant
by yukia05
Summary: Shion, Mü shion,Mü et voila  nul en résumer  venez lire si vous voulez savoire
1. Chapter 1

_Penser **  
**_

shion x Mû

note :j'espère que ça va vous plaire ces ma première fic sur saint seiya alors soyez indulgent please

bonne lecture

Prologue

-Maître , maître ;cris un petit garçon au cheveux couleurs parme

-oui Mü ,répondis l'homme a la crinière vert

-Maître quand pourrais-je aller au sanctuaire ? hein? hein?

-Bientôt Mü ne soit pas si impatient .

-oui mais j'ai hâte de voire les autres

-tu les verras bientôt Mü ,mais promet moi une choses si je devais disparaitre revient a Jamir promis!

-Promis Grand Bélier

Et ces dans un sourie que nos deux bélier partirent Vers le sanctuaire et vers leurs destin

Voila je ses ces cours mais quand pensez vous ?

des review bisous

Yukia


	2. Chapitre 1

_passer ,_**"penser" #télépathie#**

shion x Mû et peut être Mu x saga

note :j'espère que ça va vous plaire ces ma première fic sur saint seiya alors soyez indulgent please

bonne lecture

Bon après un prologue un peu court voila mon premier chapitre

Chapitre 1

**"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il me hait je ne lui ai rien fais moi"**

**-Mu !Mu! A table !**

**-oui Maître j'arrive !**

**Quelque minute plus tard **

**-Mu tu prend beaucoup trop de temps ! Ça ne vas pas pour la peine demain matin 1h de course , après tu va au cimetière pendant 2h dés que tu auras finis ça 100 pompes , 50 ab-do dés que tu a finis ça tu reviendras me voire est ce clair Mu ?**

**-Oui maître !**

**-bien rentrons !**

**Le repas se passa en silence , une tension palpable régner entre le maitre et l'élevé mais décrivant d'abord nos deux protagoniste **

**le maître avec de long cheveux vert clair,des yeux mauve fessant dans les 1M80 fin et aussi souple qu'une liane son éleve lui a des cheveux court et parme, **

**des yeux couleur vert eau et devais faire dans les 1M30 un peu gauche mais très mignons **

**Dans le bureau :**

**-Mu tu fais tes lignes d'écriture grec , Atlantes puis je revient ,**

**-oui!**

**"des lignes et toujours des lignes , je n'ai que euh ..5 ans maitre shion ne s'occupe pas de moi j'ai l'impression d'être un poids ! "**

**#MU ! #**

**-HA!**

**-MU ! VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE !**

**-oui maitre!**

**-est ce toi qui est venue dans la salle aux armures?**

**-oui maître... **

**-et tu na pas juger bon de me dire que tu à casser cette armure en voulant la réparer n'est ce pas?**

**-oui !**

**-pourquoi?**

**silence Mu tremblais de tout son corps il avait peur , peur d'avoir encore une punition qui ne devrais pas tarder**

**#Mu dit moi pourquoi tu na pas voulus attendre que je soit là#**

**-Je voulais montrer a Maitre shion que j'étaie capable de faire quelque choses de bien , pour que vous soyez fière de moi et que peut être vous arrêterez de me punir , dit-il d'une petite voix **

**Shion le regarda surprit , puis voyons que l'enfant commencer a pleurer il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre **

**-Écoute moi Mu :Ce que je te fais faire n'est pas une punition , ces juste pour endurcir ton corps et te permettre de progresser car écoute des que tu auras 6 ans je commencerais a t'appendre le cosmos mais pour cela il faut que ton corps s'endurcisse puis tu verras que ça ne seras bientôt plus que des banalité **

**-Vraiment je deviendrais aussi fort que vous !**

**-oui,**

**-bien je peut aller dans votre bureau ?**

**-pourquoi?**

**-je veut terminer mes lignes d'écriture **

**-bien vas-y **

**-merci maitres**

**-hn**

**"ai-je été trop dur depuis qu'il est arriver ?, peut être est ce que je devrais me montrais sous des trait moins dur mais je pense qu'il a compris bientôt encore 1 ans et son cosmos devait bientôt se manifestait"**

**Le lendemain matin a 5h**

**Mu se leva pris une douche , prépara son repas et celui de son maître Puis s'en alla il fit ses 1h de course en partant de jamir et en allant la petite colline , puis au cimetière il affronta pendant 2h des squelettes il n'en pouvais plus , mais ne voulais pas décevoir son maître alors il fit ses 100 pompes et puis il finit pas ses 50 ab-dos puis il rentras il était 11h et il devait préparer le repas mais quand arriva tout était prêt il regarda son maitre :**

**-Je me suis dit que pour une foie je te ferais goûter une spécialité de chez nous ,**

**MERCI MAITRES!dit-il en lui sautant dessus**

**-là!là! du calme et goute moi ce poisson Lunairus°**

**-hum...hum...hum...**

**-alors?**

**-Subara...shi !**

**-héhéhé! je n'ai pas perdu la main !°**

**-dit maitre je peut vous appelez shion?**

**-j'accepte mais seulement quand on est tout seul tout les deux d'accord mon agneau ?**

**-oui euh...Grand bélier **

**-donc tout est clair , et bientôt nous aurons de la visite .**

**-de qui shion-sama?**

**-hihih!surprise !**

**-oh!Aller je veut savoirs s"il vous plait s"il vous plait!**

**Mu la patience et une vertu que tu doit savoirs faire est ce clair ?**

**-oui **

**-bien alors continuons de manger après je t'apprendrais a parler grecs parce que notre inviter ne parle pas atlante **

**-ah!Mais je ne sais que me présenter en grec et demander l'âge , le prénom , le nom et d'où il vient **

**-et bien je vais t'appendre a parler grec pendant le temps qui nous reste puis lui même t'appendras d'accord mais je veut que tu sois respectable !cela sonnait comme un ordre mais mu lui sourit et lui répondit qu'il était le garçon le plus polis au monde **

**-Et bien nous verrons cela mais que tu comprenne il faudra aussi préparer ton petit déjeuner pour et pour nous , puis tu iras faire tes exercice  
**

**-bien **

**-Bien alors commençons la leçon ...**

voila mon 1 chapitre

°lunairus:non complétement inventer , ou si pas inventer je ne sais pas d'où sa sort XD

°shion femme au foyer ou cuisiner Horpére ? suspend

Puis voila je sais pas trop quoi dire a part que je trouve que mon chapitre et court même si il est plus lent que le prologue on espérant que ça vous ai plus :

Qui est ce mystérieux inconnus ? pour Quoi VIENT-IL , Et est ce que mu va l'aimer?,?

la suite au prochain numéros

yukia XD


	3. chapitre 2

Note :Kikoo tout le monde , voila mon nouveau chapitre désoler pour les faute d'orthographe , je ferais de mon mieux

Merci a Akarisnape ,Aries Mu et vampire no pandora pour le reviews

_passer _,**"penser" #télépathie#**

**Chapitre 2**

**Une semaine après l'annonce, Mu était en train de s'en trainé comme tout les matin .**

**Quand il alla au cimetière il tomba sur inconnus qui essayai tant bien que mal de se débarrasser des squelette ambulant ,décidant qu'il avait asseé regardé il décida d'aider l'inconnue .**

**Pris dans son élan il ne remarqua pas que , la personne c'était are ter pour le regarder :**

**-Dis moi qui et-tu? **

**-je crois pas que se soit le moment de parler , mais si vous y tenez je suis Mu élève du grand pope Shion et vous ?**

**Je suis Saga Gemini pour te servir futur collègue ,dit-il sur un ton joueur **

**-Ah! Alors ces vous pourquoi ne vous avez vous pas présenter avant je vous aurez conduit directement en plus vous me mettez en retard dans mon entrainement ,dit mu sur un ton de reproche **

**-Veuillez m'excuser très chère je ne m'attendais pas avoir l'élève du grand pope ici donc si vous avez finis pouvons nous y aller ?**

**-Oui suivez-moi**

**"non mais quel grand dada celui là , Monsieur se croit supérieur a tous ou quoi " **

**-Je ne me crois pas supérieur a tous , et je trouve cela très mal polie de juger les gens alors que vous ne les connaissez a peine est ce que je me trompe ?**

**-Déjà de :**

**1)JE vous INTERDIT de lire dans MES PENSÉE !**

**De 2) Ce n'est pas a vos de voire si j'ai le droit de juger les gens **

**et 3) Mêlez vous de vos fesses**

**-MU!**

**-Maitre Shion , je m'excuse mais cette homme a oser lire dans mes pensée et a me dire ce que je doit faire alors qu'il ne me connait a peine ces inadmissible ,dit-il sur un ton hautain **

**-Voyons Mu celui que tu as devant toi et l'un de tes pairs que dis je de tes frères d'armes et aussi le tout premier chevalier d'or a être confirmer dans son rôle et notre invitée Saga Chevalier du Gémeaux (nda:mon signe) **

**-Et bien maître si vous me le permettez ?**

**-dit ce que tu as a dire Mu nous t'écoutons**

**-Maître , vu que ce chevalier et mon frère d'armes , je peut me permettre de lui parler d'égal a égal n'est ce pas ?**

**-Evidament **

**-Donc j'ai le droit de lui dire qu'il y a des choses quand peut faire et d'autres pas , **

**-ahahahahahahahahah il est trop drôle votre apprenti Grand pope ahahahaha non je le jure trop mignons **

**-Et le grand dada si tu are ter de rire comme âne et que tu rentrais dans la battisse , maître je vous dit a tout a l'heure car a cause de ce chevalier j'ai pris du retard sur mon entrainement alors je vous dit a bientôt et au déplaisir de vous revoir Saga chevalier des gémaux**

**Quelque minute plus tard dans Jamir :**

**-Je m'attendais a se genre de choses de la part de Mu , tu sais tu la vexer et il déteste quand lise dans ses pensée sans permission **

**-Je ne 'attendais pas a qu'il soit vexer pour si peu c'était juste pour rire , et puis je voulais voire quel impression je lui ai donné et le grand dada et l'impression que je lui ai donner **

**-hihihi!Tu le sais la première impression et la plus importante , mais bon a cause de toi on va devoir attendre pour le déjeuner **

**-et puis je savoir pourquoi grand pope ?**

**-shion s'il te plait le temps de ton, séjours shion , et pour te répondre ses a Mu de préparer le repas alors vu que normalement il termine a 11h et là il et en retard e 1h nous mangerons a 14h **

**-cela ne me gène pas je vais aussi m'entrainer dehors , le temps et puis je ne suis pas a l'article de la mort alors si vous permettez **

**-je te le permet vas-y j'ai encore beaucoup de dossier a faire et aussi je vais réparer ton armure **

**-merci grand po shion **

**Quand Mu rentras de son entrainement il se retrouvas nez a nez avec saga , qui sourirez d'un sourire a vous glacé le sang , mais par pour Mu ,Mu lui était trop occupée a chercher comment il allait pouvoir rendre la vie de ce chevalier infernal **

**A ce moment là ce n'est plus Saga qui souriez , mais Mu .**

**"cela ne me dit rien qui vaille " pensa saga **

**Et je pense qu'il a bien raison de s'inquiète on n'énerve pas un bélier pour rien **

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plus j'attend avec impatience vos réview voila j'ai éssayer de corriger le plus de faute bisous


End file.
